Mucho drama por una noche
by m0thersmilk
Summary: Hermione está devastada por todo ese Won-won y Lav-lav, y es Dean Thomas quien le pone un hombro para que se calme, aún cuando apenas se hablan una vez por semana. -Crack!Fic Dean/Hermione. -Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** _Nada es mío, porque si fuera mío seria Canon, por tanto yo no estaría escribiendo sobre ellos. En fin, todo es de_** JKR **_(JKR Sabeee) Yo (mal)uso su obra sin ningún fin lucrativo, ni pago por ellos_** JÁ.

* * *

**

**Mucho drama por una noche**

* * *

Cuando Hermione mira el fuego bailar no puede evitar imaginarse sus cuerpos enroscados, tan retorcidos que no se sabe donde empieza uno y termina el otro. Se remueven, se manosean y el recuerdo de ver a Ron y Lavender besándose como si la tierra fuese a dejar de girar, le saca otro amargo sollozo.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

La voz repentina le provoca un brinco y automáticamente se seca las lágrimas. Quien quiera que sea no debe verla así tan débil. No tiene ánimos para contar nada y no es la voz de alguien de su confianza.

Se voltea y una figura muy alta proyecta una sombra, la recorre con la mirada y después de varios intentos de enfocar se ha dado cuenta que es Dean Thomas. A pasos serenos el chico se le acerca para no quebrar el ambiente parsimonioso.

— Hermione. No llores así.

—No estoy llorando.

—Hacerte la fuerte no sirve de nada.

Le es tan fácil opinar. ¿Quién se cree él para decirle eso? Está lastimada, tiene un nudo en la garganta de los mil demonios y quisiera desaparecer del mundo, luego viene él a criticarle que se está haciendo la fuerte.

— ¿Dean que pretendes? — Pregunta Hermione ya algo molesta— Estoy bien, sólo necesito quedarme un momento…

— ¿Sola?—interrumpe Dean—No, Hermione, es lo último que necesitas.

Pronunciado esas palabras se sienta a su lado y al contrario de lo que la chica había pensado, Dean no venía con ánimos de molestar, se veía peor que ella misma. Tenía una expresión herida que a Hermione le movió el alma.

Él no buscaba ayudarla, buscaba a alguien que lo ayudara a él

Sin embargo recuerda a Harry y se siente arrepentida de haber sentido pena por Dean. Luego, vuelve a ver en sus orbes oscuros y lánguidos, cuyos rastros de dolor le hacen sentir cierta empatía. La cara de Dean no puede significar otra cosa que le han herido muy profundo.

— Tú lo ves besándose y te duele ¿Cierto? Pero Ron es un tonto. Él se desvive por ti.

Hermione enrojece y se mira las manos en un vago intento por no mostrarse nerviosa, un imprevisto viento frío le hace temblar. Se siente vulnerable porque se da cuenta que se nota por todas lados que le quiere demasiado. Es más transparente de lo que necesita ser.

—Ella en cambio pronuncia su nombre mientras me besa. Intenta quererme y al parecer no se da cuenta que no lo consigue.

Hermione hace un ruidito de sorpresa pues se ha dado cuenta que hablan de Ginny, y no sabe que postura tomar. Ella sabe que su amiga aún ama Harry por más que diga no contrario, lo sabe. Debería sentirse feliz porque Harry comienza a sentir lo mismo, pero no puede. De repente su tristeza le parece nada al lado de la tormenta en la que se encuentra Dean. Se siente a su nivel, siente que puede comprender el daño, que podrían apaciguarlo un poco.

_Juntos. Sólo un poco._

Quita la idea absurda de su mente y vuelve a poner atención, porque el chico le ha vuelto a hablar.

—Algunas veces siento que no podré dejarlo pasar más y me pregunto una y otra vez como hacerle para que lo olvide por completo.

—Quizá Ginny no es para ti.

Hermione se le acerca un poco, su figura se hace menos borrosa en la oscuridad y le parece lindo, piensa también en lo atento que se mostró con ella por haberse molestado en ir a ponerle un hombro a su pena cuando pocas veces hablan en la semana, y se siente culpable por sentirlo tan tierno.

_No tonta,_ q_ue es su novio, el de_ _tu_ _mejor amiga_.

Pero también están las imágenes de Ron y Lavender atragantándose con la lengua del otro. Están las ganas de sentirse bonita y querida, una vez más desde Víktor. Todo eso junto es demasiado para su autoestima.

—No puedo dejar de quererla, Hermione.

—Se lo que se siente.

En una súbita ola de cariño descuidado Hermione medio sonríe, le mira a los ojos y le toma una mano, sus labios se mueven por sí solos, se siente ajena a su cuerpo y a sus actos. El piso tiembla bajo sus pies y abraza a Dean porque ya no hay voz en su cabeza que la detenga.

Le da un pequeño beso de labios secos y sabor áspero que Dean recibe medio atontado, se remueven dos segundos más y Hermione se separa.

Hay silencio mientras se miran poniéndose de acuerdo en lo que se quieren decir, pero no sale nada. Hasta que la castaña se obliga a toser palabras

—Lo siento.

Dean se apresura a decir que no pasa nada, que no se preocupe, pero Hermione reniega con la cabeza agregando que no debió haber pasado. El moreno se levanta porque siente que Hermione ya se ha olvidado de Ron por un momento y es hora de irse a dormir.

_Mucho drama por una noche._

—Vamos a descansar.

Dean la toma por la muñeca y la levanta del sillón, caminan en silencio hasta el umbral de la escalera a las habitaciones de las mujeres. Hermione sube un escalón que le da la altura del moreno.

La castaña le susurra un tímido _gracias, _que él responde con una sonrisa, un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres dulce, guapa, no pienses lo contrario. Descuida, Ron despertará.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo de Ginny — susurra Hermione— pero no es ella quien debe despertar.

Acto seguido sube las escaleras con un dejo de desconsuelo, pero no lo siente solamente por ella.

Dean se alza de hombros haciendo una mueca de resignación, pensando que quizá haya algo de razón en sus palabras. La ve deslizarse hacia arriba y humedece los labios recién besados.

_Pero no me rindo tan fácil, Granger._

_

* * *

_**Hace rato que necesitaba un poco de Crack!duro para tranquilizarme. Que más Crack que un Dean/Hermione, probablemente hayan cosas más crack, pero bueh, déjenme ser feliz(?). Se me ocurrió ayer, cuando me di cuenta que HBP es mi favorito porque puedo sacar demasiado material de él. Amo HBP(L). ¡Ah! feliz 18 de Septiembre. Feliz cumpleaños 199 Chile(^) (aunque técnicamente sea 19) :D Celebren con precaución(I). Curao no se maneja mejor. ****Oh, me he alargado un rato ya, es tarde y tengo que dormir. ****¡Saludos!**


End file.
